Chiara
Chiara was a Vo-Matoran and later Toa of Lightning, who notably survived the Dark Times and Reign of Shadows. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Lightning, Chiara began her life as a Vo-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, she was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of her original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that she lived amongst a community of Matoran for the majority of her life, favoring her solitude and gaining a reputation as a reclusive. In the aftermath of the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Chiara would eventually be chosen to became a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa After her transformation, however, Chiara abandoned all ties to her homeland and set off to explore the other domes of the Matoran Universe. Over the course of her travels, she gained control over her Elemental Powers and sought to defend Matoran. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Chiara found herself on an island targeted by the Visorak Horde. With the Brotherhood of Makuta's fledgling Rahi armada still early in its infancy, the Toa of Lightning sought to stunt its growth. Stalking the Horde for some time, Chiara came to electrocute the Colony Drones, resulting in the Visorak receiving powerful electric shocks every time they attempted to siphon energy from the Rahi. Splintering apart to find nourishment elsewhere, Chiara was able to thin out the Visorak strike force, eliminating at least fifty of the spiders and driving off the invasion. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Chiara was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed her homeland, though later began fighting against the Teridax's forces, battling menaces such as Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak. Forced to accept the downfall of the Great Spirit, Chiara went into hiding along with the rest of the Toa population. Joining the resistance forces, the Toa of Lightning would later journey south of Metru Nui, where she united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Chiara and her Toa compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside her fellow Toa for the duration of the conflict, Chiara was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna To Be Added Abilities and Traits Though excitable and eager, Chiara is a solitary figure who prefers to act off her own merits rather than to rely on teammates. Notoriously blunt or abrupt when talking to strangers, Chiara has proven uncomfortable when too much attention is brought on her. As a Matoran, Chiara possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Lightning energy, which she could manifest through means of weak electrical resistance. Upon her transformation into a Toa, Chiara gained the ability to create, control, and absorb electrical energy, as well as projecting images made out of lightning. Owing to the nature of her Elemental Powers, Chiara possessed a natural reserve of pent-up energy, making her an especially swift and agile combatant. Mask and Tools Chiara was known to have worn a Great Volitak, the Mask of Stealth, a Kanohi that allowed her to blend into any given surroundings and reduce the sound of her movements to avoid detection, affecting the mind of a target and making observers subconsciously disregard her movements. Forms Appearances *''Reign of Shadows: The Untold Stories'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' - First Appearance Category:Toa Category:Lightning Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Canon Articles Category:Vo-Matoran